Unlike magnetic storage systems, such as hard disk drive systems, NAND Flash storage systems require a read threshold to be specified when performing a read. In the case of single level cell (SLC) NAND, cells in a page which have a voltage below the specified read threshold are interpreted to have a first stored value (e.g., a 1) and cells in the page which have a voltage above the specified read threshold are interpreted to have a second stored value (e.g., a 0). The number of incorrectly interpreted cells (i.e., errors) is thus dependent upon the read threshold specified. It is desirable to store read thresholds for pages because finding or estimating a “good” read threshold usually require multiple reads, which is laborious if it is done for each page read request. However, existing storage techniques may have a poor tradeoff between memory requirements and the quality of the read values returned. New techniques for storing read thresholds which have a better tradeoff between storage requirements and quality of returned values would be desirable.